Question: Solve for $x$: $$5^{x + 4} = 125^x.$$
Solution: Writing the right side with $5$ as the base, we have $125^x = (5^3)^x = 5^{3x}$, so our equation is: $$5^{x + 4} = 5^{3x}.$$Then, setting the exponents equal, we obtain $$x + 4 = 3x.$$This yields $2x = 4 \implies \boxed{x = 2}$